Eternity
by JUJUChick16
Summary: So I have a long summary so check out the summary and decide if you would like to read chapter one. AU I am considering this my epic work because it is going to span for many chapters! Supernatural, angst, suspense, romance you name it! It will be in here!
1. Summary

In an alternate world in the distant future Jane Rizzoli is an assassin but not just any assassin a vampire assassin. The year is 2152 and the world has gone to the vampires, not a human is alive. Or at least that is what the vampires believe, Jane Rizzoli is a vampire one who is determined to carry out her mission and put the world back to what it once was before Paddy Doyle changed everything. Capture isn't an option!

Dr. Maura Doyle doesn't remember what it was like to be human all she knows is what her father Paddy Doyle has told her. She has accepted this but that is until an assassin in the middle of the night attempts to kill her father, in that moment Maura's existence changes. And now she must choose believe this assassin or believe her father; which will she choose.

War on the brink of existence

Secrets coming out

And a fight for a lost humanity

…When all hell breaks loose which side will you choose


	2. Chapter 1 Breaking In

The night air was still which caused Jane to feel a great sense of weary, her mission was the most dangerous, and daring missions she had ever agreed upon. To kill the most respected, most feared and the president of the world. A shiver went up her spine as she peered at the stone castle, it looked impenetrable but she knew otherwise. There was no time frame on how long she had to kill him as long as the job was done, so for the last month she had looked at the entire outside of the castle along with the inside.

If something happened she had four escape routes planned, and by here estimate there were one thousand bodies moving inside of the castle possibly two thousand but that didn't scare her. She knew most of their loyalties could be swayed. The moon shown bright this night as Jane jumped from one tree to the next until she came to the three that was the closest to her destination, checking her parameters she jumped and silently hit the castle and held on.

Feeling the cold stone in her hands she knew the first step was over and only twenty-five left to go, climbing up the side of the old ruins she swiftly pulled herself up and jumped onto the rough. Step two complete. Looking at her situation she knew her decision to do it this night was perfect, the president was stupid to allow there to be a routine. It was easy to figure out, to easy Jane thought as she slowly walked along the rough.

After a few minutes she reached one of the sensitive spots of roofing, removing the roofing she peered into a room that looked to be used for storage. Slipping down into the room she dropped down and stuck the landing. The room was pitch black but she could see perfectly, scanning the room for any movement Jane stood slowly as she designated the room clear. Making sure her steps were lighter than usual she opened the door slowly and looked down the hallway.

No one that she could see, closing the door she looked around the room. A smile on her face she was in and any more for the night would cause alarm, steps one through three were complete. Tomorrow she would complete more, walking towards the whole in the roof picking up the bits she flew up and figured out how to place them back giving the appearance that they were in tacked.

Finding an even darker spot in the room she slipped away and slept, she was going to need her energy because tomorrow she was going to kill the president. The man who had turned everyone into the monster they were today, the man who didn't help humanity but destroyed it. And nothing was going to stop her, or at least that is what she thought when sleep claimed her.


	3. Chapter 2 Maura's Side

A/N: My updating of this will be sporadic, on occasion it will be back to back daily updates and other times it might be a week till an update. My schedule is extremely busy but I do try to make time to write for you amazing people! I wrote this to set the vibe for Maura this way you both know where they are and so forth. So I hope you enjoy, and I do promise there will be some long chapters and action and sex and violence and sex…wait I said that twice but it is important…right!? O.0 *chuckle* For right now I am getting the story set up so bare that in mind. ENJOY!

Maura sat at her desk writing in her journal, not knowing that an assassin had broken into her home. With a deep sigh she set her pen down and looked out the window in front of her, the night sky was illuminated by the moon casting an eerie look upon the lake that was outside. As she stood up she stood still and looked around her room, this great sense that something big was about to happen hit her like a car doing eighty miles per hour into a brick wall. She couldn't tell what it was but she knew it was something that was going to change her life, in her one thousand plus years Maura had come to trust her senses.

Slowly, she begun to pace something inside of her burned for answers to what she was feeling. She wanted to know what was going to happen but she did not have that power, stopping and sitting on her bed she looked around her room again. Black and deep purples danced along her room, old antique furniture popped up here and there her father was big on antiques. He made a point of saying that the furniture was made to last, with another sigh Maura looked around more.

Her room said elegance, and lust all of the things Maura gave the appearance of. Moving down further into her bed she allowed the deep purple, silk sheets to wrap around her. And the heavy, Egyptian cotton of the blanket to take part. Maura didn't know what was going on this feeling of being incomplete and hollow was new to her, she always felt…finished. As if she wasn't missing a thing in life but lately the hollow feeling would come and go but tonight it wasn't disappearing.

Swiftly standing up Maura walked towards her door and stepped out, the hall way was busy with maids, butlers, guards and just 'family' in general going about their business. As she walked down the hallway she finally understood that old saying.

'I can be standing in a sea of people, but I still feel alone.'

And that is how she was feeling; stopping at a large, antique door Maura released what would be counted as a breath and put on a happy face when inside she felt herself crumbling.


	4. Chapter 3 Searching

A/N: YAY! Another update! Thank you for those who have reviewed, favorite me and are following this story. It means a great deal to me.

Stretching allowing old bones and muscles to pop Jane took in her surroundings again, she was taking this slow. Usually, she did the hit and that was the end of it. Grab the money and go but this was different, she knew that for once time was needed. Removing her heavy leather jacket she wrapped it up and stuffed it behind some old crates that were gathering dust. She didn't want to give off a threatening appearance, and a heavy leather jacket that could hide weapons. Well, no need to say any more.

Digging around old boxes she found an old hair brush and ran it through her hair, her wild black main was in need of assistance once finished she ran her hands through to check to see if it settled. Feeling as though she could pass as a non-threat she walked towards the door and stepped into the empty hallway.

The deep red of the antique carpeting almost made Jane cringe; her target had destroyed the human race and was living high on the hog as it were. This was the one hit she would never regret, coming around a corner she noticed how many there were in the house. Turning around she wanted to get away without seeing as many bodies as she could, turning at the opposite end of the hall she noticed only a handful.

She wasn't sure where Paddy Doyle's room was nor his office but she was going to try and find one of them this night. Hours had seemed to pass as she walked down corridor after corridor until she reached a dead ended one with only one door. A smirk graced Jane's face, she had found his room.

The old, oak door opened quietly but was starting to show signs of age. Stepping into the room she felt a great sense of despair and loss, the blacks and deep purples of the room mixed into one another. The satin bed sheets and Egyptian cotton blanket were inviting but yet Jane knew whoever slept in this room was not happy. A large stained black desk sat in front of a window that was out looking a translucent lake, taking in her surroundings she felt at peace in the room despite the obvious pain of the room's owner. Peering down she noticed a leather bound journal, just as Jane began to open it the sound of the door being opened snapped her away.


	5. Chapter 4 Spying

A/N: Hey, guys! I want to say I am sorry for the late update but it was midterms week at University and I was stressing with papers, tests and group projects. After that I needed sleep and some major rest! But to make up for it I am posting this chapter along with another chapter! Again I am sorry about the late update but school always comes first in my world!

Jumping into action quickly Jane set the book down and did a quick survey of the room, with little time Jane ran towards some of the deep purple wall drapes. As she took cover she noticed a set of bars that were screwed into the wall revealing an air duct, moving quickly and with great strength she quickly made enough room to slip through and in just enough time. Looking through the bars and the drapes she noticed a blonde woman walk into the room, she was dressed extremely well and provocatively there were no questions that the woman had a body.

As Jane looked on she took notice that the woman walked around the room with disconnect familiarity, something inside Jane made her feel sorry for this woman made her want to hold her. Shaking the feeling away she kept looking on. The shorter woman walked towards the desk with the journal on it, she picked up the journal and walked towards the large canopy bed. Opening to the back of the journal Jane saw her scrawl quickly whatever was on this woman's mind then shut the journal and walk towards a door near the right bed stand. When she opened the door Jane took in the vast amount of journals that were inside, but was cut short as the woman quickly shut the door.

Losing her train of thought Jane began to wonder who this woman was to the notorious Paddy Doyle, why did she have a room hit for a kind as it were. The sound of the door closing brought Jane back to reality, looking around she noticed the woman had left. Mentally hitting herself for losing sight of her possible target, Jane looked down the long tunnel that lies ahead. Popping her neck in frustration Jane began her decent through the ducts, hoping this gave her a better lay out of the house, lead her to Paddy Doyle and also to this mysterious blonde.


	6. Chapter 5 Not Going Unnoticed

A/N: Here is the second chapter I promised you guys! I hope you enjoy! I know they are short chapters but they are all basically lead up and will get longer as time goes on when I get to where they both finally meet and I am out of Jane's POV and Maura's POV. So you guys got lucky I was a bad employee today and wrote both the last chapter and this one at work! Its slow what can I say!

Maura was not a stupid woman by any means, she might lack some common sense but she made up for it with her high intelligence quotient she also had an amazing sense to know when someone was near her. Entering her room she had the instant feeling that something or someone was in her room, sensing no danger towards herself she continued to go about her business. She went straight to her journal and noticed it was sitting slightly off from where it had been earlier, someone was definitely in her room.

Picking up her journal she began to write about her talk with her father, he wanted her to marry some man from Boston City. Some wealthy aristocrat type, a man Maura was sure she had met and didn't like mostly because the man was most likely just after her money. Well, her father's money but it was also hers in a manner of speaking since she took care of her father's finances along with everything else. Finishing her entry she went towards what looked like it would be a closet but in fact it was a bookshelf, the door gave the slight illusion that she had privacy for her personal memories.

Locking the door she turned around and had a sense that whoever or whatever was watching her was right in front of her at this very moment, looking out her window she wanted to talk a walk through the gardens just wanting that little bit of freedom she walked out of her room not caring at that point if whoever has been watching will still be there when she came back.


End file.
